Malentendu
by Ishtar0
Summary: PS: J'ai pas trouvé mieux pour le titre ! "En fait, il se sentait triste depuis la veille, à cause d'une certaine jeune femme blonde galère, chiante, agressive, sauvage, mais bon sang, tellement jolie." ..


* * *

_Bon c'est pas ma meilleure fic ni la meilleure fic de tous les temps mais j'ai essayé de faire un effort question romantisme, parce que je suis incapable d'écrire des choses romantiques sans les vivre, et vous savez, 16 ans de célibat, ça affecte un peu le talent xD _

* * *

Shikamaru était mélancolique, ce matin-là.  
Une tristesse vague et indéfinissable s'était logée dans son coeur. Un sentiment agaçant, à vrai dire. Les soupirs s'enchaînaient, des cernes bien visibles s'étaient installées sous ses yeux enflés. Oh oui, il avait _très_ mal dormi. Son réveil afficha cinq heures dix. Il tourna son visage livide vers la fenêtre dont les stores étaient abaissés, et tenta d'apercevoir entre les fentes une lueur annonçant un jour nouveau. Mais le ciel était encore sombre, et le soleil ne semblait pas prêt de pointer le bout de son nez. Ah, que ça l'énervait. Il trouvait son coussin plus mou que d'habitude, ses draps beaucoup trop chauds et les motifs de sa couette beaucoup trop ridicules. Galère, c'est quoi ces nounours multicolores à shorts rayés ?  
Le brun se leva d'un bond, attrapa un pantalon gris et un T-shirt ample de couleur verte, puis descendit silencieusement dans la cuisine. Il avala son petit déjeuner rapidement, puis sortit de sa demeure après s'être brossé les dents.  
Konoha était encore plongé dans un sommeil profond. Les rues désertes étaient presque effrayantes tant le silence était lourd. Impossible d'observer les nuages à cette heure-ci. Seules de vulgaires taches sombres parsemaient le ciel. Ne sachant où aller, ses pas hasardeux tracèrent le chemin qui menait jusqu'au pré fleuri, à quelques kilomètres de sa demeure.

En fait, il se sentait irrité depuis la veille, à cause d'une certaine jeune femme blonde_ galère_, _chiante_, _agressive_, _sauvage_, mais bon sang, tellement jolie. Ce furent ses paroles qui trottaient dans sa tête. Que lui avait-elle dit, déjà ? Ah, oui.

_" Qu'y a-t-il, femme galère ? Tu es bien silencieuse depuis tout à l'heure.  
__- Non, ce n'est rien.  
__- T'es sûre ? Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien, pourtant.  
__- Laisse tomber. Et puis, ça ne t'interressera sûrement pas. Pleurnichard comme tu es, ça te ferait pleurer.  
__- Dis toujours.  
__- Non !  
__- Allez ! Sois pas galère !  
__- Bon, bon...J'aime quelqu'un mais... ce n'est pas réciproque."_

Il se souvint alors s'être étouffé avec sa glace après ces mots. Bordel, bordel, bordel ! Mais c'était qui, ce crétin sans cervelle, sûrement laid, horrible, boutonneux, puant, argh. Rien que d'y penser, ça le mettait en rogne contre le monde entier. Il fallait absolument qu'il découvre l'imbécile qui s'était emparé du coeur de Temari. Quel crétin ! Qui pourrait refuser l'amour d'une telle fille, sans doute la plus belle de l'univers, hein ?!

Il se mit à piétiner comme un hystérique les fleurs qui se trouvaient sous ses pieds et cracha une injure avant de jeter son corps dans l'herbe fraîche qui goûtait à la rosée. Ses paupières se fermèrent lentement. Il fallait qu'il pense à autre chose.

"_Tu vois, je savais que ça paraîtrait trop débile pour toi. Eh, ne meurs pas maintenant, idiot ! Avec une glace, en plus, ça serait trop ridicule_."

Pas moyen de se sortir Temari de la tête !  
Il se positionna alors sur ses coudes et regarda le soleil se lever, trouvant à ce paysage une vertu presque apaisante pour son moral descendu au niveau zéro.  
Peut-être que cela lui permettrait d'oublier sa belle un moment.

- Je ne pensais pas pouvoir te trouver ici, à une heure si matinale.

Il crût rêver pendant un instant.

- Tu t'es levé si tôt, rien que pour regarder le lever du soleil ?

Non, c'était pourtant la réalité.  
Temari était là, juste derrière lui, et il sentait déjà tous ses membres trembloter à l'entente de sa voix.

- Ouais, répondit-il, tout simplement.

Et lorsqu'elle s'assit juste à ses côtés, il sentit son coeur louper un battement. Une chaleur intense envahissait son corps, et tout ce qu'il désirait à cet instant, c'était de dévorer ses lèvres.  
Alors il les regardait avec envie, tout en poursuivant la conversation.

- Tu m'as l'air bien distrait. A quoi penses-tu ? demanda-t-elle, en scrutant l'horizon.  
- Le soleil... il te ressemble.  
- Q--Hein ?!

Elle fit un bond en arrière, les joues enflammées de honte. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti un tel gêne de sa vie. D'habitude, lorsqu'on lui adressait un compliment, elle restait de glace, mais là...  
Le brun, lui, était envahi par une sorte d'adrénaline qui lui donnait une force surhumaine pour s'exprimer ainsi. Après tout, il n'avait plus rien à perdre...  
S'il perdait Temari à jamais, il abandonnerait sa fonction d'ambassadeur, finira dans les bars pour se saoûler jusqu'au matin, installera son lit sur un toit pour regarder les nuages et dormir sous le ciel jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Pour lui, cette solution était envisageable, quoique un peu trop loufoque.

- Ouais. Il m'éblouit complètement.

Elle saisit une poignée d'herbe, l'arracha violemment puis la balança au visage de Shikamaru.

- Crétin ! T'es bourré, c'est ça ? Et ça te fait dire des conneries du genre.

Elle s'apprêta à repartir lorsque le brun s'accrocha à sa main chaude, un sourire malicieux au lèvres.

- Aide-moi à me lever, tu veux.

Elle ne le tira que légèrement mais cela suffit amplement pour le hisser vers elle. Il fut balancé vers la jeune femme et se trouva ainsi à quelques centimètres de son visage. Cette proximité fit rougir les deux compagnons. Une lueur apparut au fond des yeux du Nara.

- A quoi tu j...

Temari fut coupée par le chaste baiser que lui déposa Shikamaru au coin des lèvres.

- Galère, tes lèvres sont sucrées.  
- Je...je...  
- Au fait, tu diras au crétin qui a refusé ton amour qu'il passe chez moi, un de ces quatre. J'ai un truc à régler avec lui.  
- H...hein ? Q..qu...  
- Ouais, j'dois l'égorger. Galère, même si j'ai horreur de me salir les mains, je dois avouer que pour toi je peux dépasser mes limites et faire n'importe quoi.

Une deuxième solution se présenta alors à lui au cas où Temari le jetterait comme une vulgaire chaussette : tuer le crétin aveugle qui n'a même pas vu à quel point Temari était une fille formidable, finir ses jours en taule, s'occuper dans sa cellule à faire de la musculation, à dormir, dormir, et... encore dormir. Mais dans ce cas, fini les journées à observer les nuages. Galère...  
Il lui tourna le dos puis la salua d'un signe de main. Temari, toujours abasourdie par ce qu'elle avait entendu, n'osa pas bouger d'un poil. Le sentiment de se sentir aussi nerveuse aux côtés de son ananas préféré la stressait d'avantage, et pourtant une douce sensation affluait au fond d'elle. Deux effets contradictoires qui la troublaient au plus haut point.

- J...J...Je croyais que... que tu ne m'aimais pas...

Shikamaru se figea sur place.

- Je pensais que tu étais interressé par... par Ino...

Il se retourna vivement.  
Mais qu'est ce qu'elle racontait ?!

- Je comprends pas... souffla-t-il.  
- Avoues-le... Tu joues avec mon coeur, c'est ça ? Tu fais semblant de m'apprécier, mais au fond c'est Ino qui te plaît, hein ?! Ca te fait plaisir de me voir souffrir, hein ?! hurla-t-elle, déboussolée.  
- De quoi tu parles, bon sang ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que j'aime Ino ?  
- Et l'autre jour, chez le fleuriste ?! C'est pas toi qui lui répétait sans cesse, "je t'aime" ?

Un souvenir le traversa comme un éclair.

- Ah, ça...!

...!

Puis il éclata de rire. Il riait tellement qu'il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Il s'étala sur l'herbe et tenta de calmer sa crise mais en vain. Temari s'approcha de lui, ne sachant que faire pour l'aider à se reprendre. Voilà maintenant que ce fut elle qui ne comprenait rien à l'histoire.

- Ha, ha, ha... Te... Temari, je...Ha, ha, ha...

Dix bonnes minutes s'écoulèrent avant que Shikamaru puisse reprendre ses esprits et calmer son fou-rire.

- Vas-tu t'expliquer, alors ? lui demanda la blonde.  
- Tu veux vraiment savoir ? Crois-moi, ma grande, tu vas te sentir ridicule, dit-il en essuyant ses larmes.

Il se souvenait, oui. Deux jours auparavant, il était parti rendre visite à Ino dans sa boutique afin de lui demander conseil.

_"Et tu crois que je devrais faire comment pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle me plaît vraiment ?  
__- Je dis, et je le répète : sois cash.  
__- Cash, hein. Je vais la voir, et je lui dit : je t'aime.  
__- Non, t'as pas la bonne intonation dans la voix. Sois plus subtil.  
__- Je t'aime, essaya-t-il de dire d'une manière plus décontractée.  
__- Non, non et non. Ca fait trop macho, ça.  
__- Ecoute, je vais le répéter plusieurs fois, mais différemment. Tu me diras quand j'ai le ton qu'il faut. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime..." _répétait Shikamaru, sans parvenir à dire ces mots de la meilleure manière.

Et c'est sans doute à ce moment-là que la belle de Suna arriva.  
Cette dernière, ayant fini d'écouter les explications de Shikamaru, se sentait vraiment, mais alors vraiment ridicule à présent.

- Je...  
- Ne dis rien, c'est bon. Mais, attends un peu... Ce mec, là, qui ne t'aimait pas... Ca serait pas...  
- Imbécile. Evidemment que c'est de toi dont je parlais. Qui ça pouvait être, sinon ?

Troisième solution envisageable : épouser Temari, lui faire deux enfants, un garçon, puis une fille, s'installer à Suna ou rester à Konoha, peut importe, mais rester avec elle.  
Et surtout, surtout...  
L'embrasser là, tout de suite.

- Je t'aime, Temari, dit-il de la manière la plus douce qu'il soit.

Il s'empara doucement de sa nuque puis déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Temari, ses lèvres sucrées, oui, enivrantes, délicieuses. Celles qu'il avait tant convoité depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontrée.  
Alors le baiser s'intensifia, laissant leurs langues se rencontrer, leur déchirant presque des soupirs de plaisir tant la douceur était extrême. Galère, la vie est si belle lorsqu'on possède à nos côtés l'être qui nous est le plus cher.

* * *

Merci pour la lecture =) Désolée si c'était trop "gnan gnan" lol =x

_Reviews ? _


End file.
